Jouons à Lune et Soleil
by eysselia
Summary: Il n'y a pas que Kenma qui joue à des jeux vidéos et quand la célèbre fabrique pokémon sort une nouvele version, forcément ils y jouent. Surtout quand on voit les starter. Ou quand certain perso de Haikyuu joue au nouveau jeu Pokémon ça donne ceci.
1. Chapter 1

_Pourquoi faire un OS quand on peu couper ça en trois petite partie ^^. Et oui c'est une excuse parce que du côté Aoba et Nekoma ce n'est pas du tout écrit._

 _Dans tout les cas avec les starter de la 7G c'était limite une obligation de faire un petit truc sur Haikyuu... ça et les légendaires. Lune et soleil, Tsukishima et Hinata ou Alors Takeda et Ukai (sisi ça marche avec eux aussi, regarder la coupe d'ukkai ça ressemble à solgaleo et du coup bah Takeda focrément en complément). Un jour ça finira par un vrai cross-over, mais pour l'instant juste des petites hisoires._

* * *

Du côté de Fukurodani :

– Bokuto-san ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira Akaashi en réinitialisant sa partie une fois de plus.

– Mais il est trop mignon, geint le capitaine en faisant la moue. Et puis c'était le dernier.

Le passeur de Fukurodani soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'il touche deux mots à Kuroo pour que celui-ci arête de donner de mauvaises habitudes à l'as. Il était le seul responsable de Bokuto faisant la moue, personne d'autre aurait pu enseigner ça à son capitaine, ou tout simplement aurait eu cette mauvaise idée. Bien qu'en réalité Akaashi était le seul à en faire les frais.

– J'espère bien, ça fait cinq fois que je recommence et j'aimerais bien avoir ma propre partie, râla-t-il pour la forme.

Si Akaashi pouvait faire un manuel entier sur comment gérer Bokuto Koutaro, mener un débat à ce sujet ou prétendre détenir un diplôme d'étude et de mise en application sur comment le garder en bonne santé ce n'était pas en cédant à tous ses caprices. Bien que dans soixante-quinze pourcent des cas, Kuroo non impliqué, ça revenait à cette méthode. Il fallait aussi garder l'ailier de monter trop haut dans ses émotions ou dans un sentiment de puissance, ce qui dans la tête du hibou s'apparentait plus à « j'ai été sage et je suis récompensé ».

Donc oui, Akaashi lançait parfois des petites piques ou des commentaires signifiants « stop », « tu m'énerves » ou le plus craint de tous « je suis déçu Bokuto-san ». Ce dernier utilisé quand cas de force majeur et avant dernier recours à des paroles directe. Généralement Kuroo étant impliqué dans ces situations-là et au plus grand malheur du passeur le chat n'était pas toujours la source de l'idée.

– Dis Akaashi tu ne m'as dit quel starter tu vas choisir.

Le vice-capitaine regarda son écran en tentant vainement de ne pas rougir. Comme s'il pouvait dire avec nonchalance que forcément il allait prendre le hibou et le nommé Bokuto pour sa partie de Pokémon Soleil. Il préférait restait dans l'ignorance des conséquences que cela aurait, qui serait sûrement difficile à gérer.

– En tout cas mon brindidou préféré c'est le premier, Keiji ! continua Koutaro insensible à son drame interne.

Akaashi gémit en cachant ses joues maintenant brûlante et plus rouge qu'une tomate. Ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il avait prévu, que le starter soit nommé d'après lui, certes, mais pas avec son prénom. Et comment il allait pouvoir empêcher Bokuto de montrer son équipe de brindibou renommé d'après leur coéquipier à ses derniers ?

Être expert de son capitaine n'était pas suffisant pour empêcher les catastrophes.

* * *

 _Pour la petite info Bokuto à pokémon Lune, parce que un hibou, la nuit, la lune c'est logique quoi... Oui c'est aboslument la pire explication possible.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Du côté de Nekoma :

Être ami avec Kenma était bien plus simple que la plupart des gens l'imaginaient. Même si le passeur ne parlait pas beaucoup, passait la majorité de son temps à éviter le regard des gens, ou les gens en général, étonnamment ne répondait que rarement aux messages envoyé, c'était bien plus facile de devenir son ami que le voulait la croyance populaire. Kuroo admettait qu'au début ça paraissait assez difficile à croire, mais vu qu'il avait lui-même réussi et avait même décroché le double titre meilleur ami et ami d'enfance, il savait avoir raison.

Après tout il avait vu de première main qu'il suffisait juste d'insister un peu et ignorer le manque de réponse verbale. Avec Kenma c'était plein de petits gestes qui faisaient savoir qu'on avait réussi à devenir son ami, ou quelques réponses bien sentie parfois. Le plus petit avait sa propre façon de montrer son affection, certes grandement détourner par moment et pas toujours facile à détecter, mais il connaissait tous les trucs maintenant.

Et il savait que des fois il valait mieux ne pas fouiller dans les jeux de son ami, histoire de ne pas être traumatisé. Surtout pokémon, c'était le jeu qu'il ne devait jamais regarder. Mais Kuroo étant Kuroo et avec la magnifique capture d'écran de Bokuto lui avait envoyé de sa partie pile pour rallumer sa curiosité, il avait fini par craquer et discrètement subtilisé la console de Kenma, histoire de jeter un petit coup d'œil rapide.

Il fallait dire qu'avec la nouvelle génération et les starters présenté forcément il était au courant, même si lui n'y jouait pas du tout à ce jeu, ou la majorité des jeux en général. Ne pas avoir une seule victoire à son actif, à Mario kart, face à Kenma depuis qu'ils se connaissaient n'y était pas pour rien. Pour en revenir à Pokémon, Bokuto ne c'était pas tu une seule seconde sur le hibou et Kenma lui avait montré le chat, rouge et noir, la parfaite représentation de leur équipe de volley.

Il ouvrit le menu avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de rassembler tout son courage. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé la partie de son ami… ou l'avant dernière plutôt. Hinata avait de la chance lui au moins il finissait toujours en poussifeu.

Il cliqua sur l'icône de l'équipe priant que cette fois il se serait enfin débarrassé du pokémon qui lui collait à la peau. Bien qu'en comparaison avec celui de la première génération c'était toujours mieux.

En premier se trouvait une petité boule jaune ailé prénommé Yachi, plutôt mignon, suivit d'un hamster gris encore plus rond prénommé Yaku. Bon ok leur libero s'en tirait pas trop mal, il y avait clairement pire comme pokémon. Et puis il trouva dans l'équipe le starter de feu.

– Non !

Kenma ne poussa même pas un soupir en entendant le cri de Kuroo dans sa chambre. Son meilleur ami avait juste brisé une de ses propres règles. Lui ça ne le dérangeait pas que son meilleur ami fouinait dans ses affaires ou regardait ses parties, un peu plus ce dernier vu ce qu'il découvrait parfois. Dans tous les cas vu que c'était Kuroo, ça allait, il s'en remettait, comme quand il avait découvert qu'il était un fantominus. Un petit sourire lui revint, les années avait passé, mais le souvenir l'amusait encore.

Il remonta à l'étage et découvrit son capitaine hagard, sa console dans les mains. Le regard trahi qu'il reçut ne le dérangea pas plus que ça, il allait juste devoir allumer son ordinateur.

– Tu as nommés ton starter Yamamoto ?! s'exclama Kuroo. Mais c'est moi le capitaine de nekoma et ton meilleur ami ! En plus il est comme Yaku un fan de chien ! Et…

Kenma arrêta d'écouter, si Kuroo ressortait un débat aussi vieux, il en avait pour la journée. À la place il chercha tranquillement une image de félinferno, ça vaudrait mieux que tous les beaux discours.

– C'est…

– Son évolution finale en effet, confirma-t-il.

– Oh… je vois. J'ai rien dit, souffla-t-il calmé. Je suppose que je vais resté avec cradopaud.

– Hé bien il n'est pas capturable donc je pensais plus à denticrisse, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre en montrant le pokémon en question.

– Nooooon, pitié je veux cradopaud.

Kenma sourit, comme s'il allait surnommé un autre pokémon que cradopaud, Kuroo, ils collaient trop bien ensemble pour ça.

* * *

 _Il faudrait que j'arrête de redécouvrir mes propres fichiers, parce qu'entre "ha tiens j'avais écrit ç"a et les "c'est vrai que je dois finir celui-là", quand je promène dans mes dossier j'ai juste plus de truc commencer ou oublier qu'autre chose. Ou alors tout simplement ranger... Na, ça risque pas.  
_

 _Sinon chose plus intérressante, il existe un fanart ou Daichi est le dresseur et on lui propose de choisir entre Kuroo, Bokuto et Oikawa. C'est juste excellent à voir la tronche qu'il tire XD, cet image est génial parce que franchement ça colle vraiment entre pokémon et haikyuu pour le coup._


	3. Chapter 3

Du côté de Seijou :

Si on questionnait Iwaizumi sur ses choix de vie à ce moment-là il admettrait bien volontiers qu'il en regrettait plusieurs d'entre eux, ses amis en particulier. Avoir comme meilleur ami Oikawa était sûrement la plus grosse de toute son existence, bien que Matsukawa et Hanamaki prouvait plus d'une fois qu'ils méritaient la place. Bon, d'accord ils n'étaient pas si mal que ça… dans vingt-cinq pourcent des cas et dans celui d'Oikawa il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. Ceux qui disaient qu'une amitié ça ne ce forçait pas n'avait pas eu sa vie, parents amis qui décident d'avoir des enfants en même temps, voisins, toujours dans la même classe jusqu'en dernière année de lycée. Et surtout quand Oikawa avait décider d'avoir quelque chose, il l'obtenait, lui en l'occurrence.

Tout ça pour dire quand l'instant présent il avait une vague envie de tuer se renforçant de seconde en seconde. Et ce n'était pas d'avoir Maki et Matsun se marrant comme des baleines dans son dos qui allait l'aider à inverser ses envies, bien que la cible principale des dites envies de meurtre restait Oikawa… ou plutôt le premier à faire taire. Il avait l'intime conviction que les deux autres n'étaient pas étrangers à la situation.

– Iwa-chan, geignit Oikawa en faisant la moue.

Le bon côté revenait au fait que son capitaine avait cessé de hurler d'effroi et donc de lui casser les tympans. Il allait devenir sourd avant l'âge avec lui.

– Non, répondit-il déterminé à ne pas céder.

Comme s'il allait faire ce que l'autre lui demandait, ce n'était même pas de sa faute s'il faisait partie des fameux douze et demi pour cent. Enfin si son starter faisait partie des douze et demi pour cent. Il n'avait même pas cherché à ce que ce soit le cas, alors il n'allait pas céder. Surtout qu'il avait la chance de l'avoir assuré, pas vraiment une mauvaise nature pour un pokémon eau. D'accord pour certain comme léviator ou aligatueur axé sur le physique ce n'était pas le top, mais il avait l'impression que c'était une minorité.

– Alors change son nom au moins, protesta son ami d'enfance.

Iwaizumi regarda son otaquin puis son passeur avant de nouveau fixer le phoque fièrement nommé Tooru.

– Non, je peux pas, déclara-t-il se gardant de préciser qu'il pourrait sûrement le faire plus tard.

Un otaquin assuré correspondait trop bien à Oikawa pour qu'il change de nom ou recommence une partie. Que "Tooru" soit une fille n'était qu'un détail, en plus des fois le brun était bien plus chiant qu'une fille.

* * *

 _Petite précision la nature assuré baisse l'attaque pour augmenter la défense, et comme le type eau est quand même réputé pour être joué comme pokémon défensif comme le type acier ou roche, bah voila c'est pas mauvais.  
_

 _Les starter ont 12,5% d'être des femelles et 87,5% d'être des mâles (je suis pas sûr que ça les concerne tous, mais la grande majorité oui.)_

 _Et l'évolution final d'otaquin est oratoria une sorte de phoqie sirène plutôt fémine (je parle même pas d'otarlette qui est l'intermédiaire, mais est encore pire je trouve). Donc voila certain se casse la tête à l'avoir en femelle (perso vu qu'il se nomme Oikawa je le préfère en mâle, le plus important restant plus sa nature qu'autre chose)._

 _Bon après, après ce qui est vraiment chiant c'est pas les illes (ou les macs parce mine de rien ils sont pas mal dans leur genre aussi) c'est les fan ^^ ou mon chat... malheureusement vrai ce dernier._


End file.
